


Ignite

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explosions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Becoming Cap is hard work.





	Ignite

Being Captain America was hard work. It came with a cool costume sure, but Sam was more than aware of the shoes he had to fill. Steve was not only his best friend but also a man he had grown up admiring. He had never once thought he would be carrying the shield and mantel of Captain America himself. 

The title and legacy he was carrying on were stressful enough in of its own, but that wasn’t the only weight Sam had to carry. He was also in charge of turning the remaining Avengers into a team. A lot of people were lost; Tony, Nat, and Vision. Steve, even though he still had a hard time keeping completely away from the facility and probably still could beat down most of the regular soldiers with one hand tight behind his back, was retired. Strange had gone off to some other reality for God knows what reason. Thor had taken off with the Guardians. Bruce, even if capable of fighting, had grown tired of it and mainly remained in Tony’s old labs helping develop new tech as best as he could. Carol had other planets to protect. T'challa, Okoye, and Shuri had a country to lead, and Clint was focusing on his family and training a new girl on his own. 

Sam had been left in charge of the New York compound with Bucky as his second in command. Bucky was a soldier and a great asset to the team, but he wasn’t used to following orders, and on the best day as reckless as Steve had ever been. 

Scott Lang had fought for the Avengers before, but he was excitable. Honestly, his sizing up and down still freaked Sam out a bit. He was never sure when he was gonna nearly fly face-first in an all of a sudden 3 stories tall teammate.

Wanda was as impressive as always, and Sam was grateful for the number of training accidents her powers had been able to keep in check. Then there was you. Another enhanced. New to the team and the world of Avenging, truthfully also kinda new to your powers which were most often the cause of the training accidents, when it wasn’t Scott knocking over half the building sizing something back into its normal size ahead of time. 

You were fire. In more ways than one. You were energetic and eager to learn. You were a great asset to the team, and Sam wouldn’t want you anywhere else. He enjoyed your company more than he cared to admit to himself, especially with Bucky smirking at him every time Sam was training you or spending time alone with you in the company. 

_“I’m just trying to help her feel at home,” Sam protested, only for Bucky to roll his eyes at him. _

_“Whatever you say, man,” Bucky smirked, tapping the shield on Sam’s back lightly. “Just be careful that thing is not turning you into being as dense as Steve used to be.”_

The quiet night sky all of a sudden light up in orange, and Sam was knocked out of his thoughts as the blast and heatwave from the explosion sent him sideways midair. He quickly regained his bearings and took off towards the warehouse where he knew his team had been training while he had been off surveilling a possible HYDRA base. His solo mission had turned out to be a bust but not as bad as his teams training exercise apparently had been.

“Barnes!” Sam called over his comms as he approached the burning building. 

“We’re alive!” Bucky’s voice scattered over the comms, and the Captain breathed a sigh of relief before cursing under his breath. 

“We’re trapped though. Wanda is keeping back the flames,” Bucky explained before continuing. “Y/N had a minor accident.” 

“Accident? You told me to do it,” you snapped back at Bucky in an instant, and Sam sighed heavily as he circled the burning building from above, trying to find a way in or out. 

“I didn’t tell you to blow up the armory! I told you to gently get the door open,” Bucky grumbled, and Sam couldn’t help but smile as you hissed at his friend again. 

“Gently? When have you ever done anything gently or asked me too? You’re a bull in a China shop Buck!”

“Excuse me, but who set off the explosion, doll,” Bucky’s voice was more teasing than angry, but that didn’t prevent Wanda from releasing an exasperated sigh. 

“Sam!” Wanda’s voice sounded strained, “I can’t hold this forever. Do you have a plan?”

The sound of Wanda’s voice wiped the smile off of Sam’s face as he hadn’t yet found a way out of the building. The fire surrounded his team, and the only way was to push the fire out. 

“Wanda, can you push it out?” Sam asked, looking around the facility already knowing her answer. 

“Yes. But I don’t know where I am throwing it. I could burn the entire compound down,” Wanda warned him just as Sam spotted what he was looking for. 

“Don’t worry about that. Just pushed it out when I tell you, and Tic Tac?” Sam called over the comms.

“Yes. Wait, why am I always responding to you calling me that?” Scott groaned, making Sam smile a little again. 

“Get out here. I need your shrinking thing,” Sam ordered, paying no attention to the grumbles from Scott as he shrank down and headed out of the building towards Sam. 

“What’s the plan?” Scott asked as he returned to his normal size right next to Sam, who had just landed. Sam made a small jump in surprise, much to Scott’s amusement, causing the Captain to shoot him a glare before pointing towards the water truck. 

“Remember Germany? That one is actually water,” Sam explained and Scott grinned, instantly understanding. 

“On it,” he answered, sprinting across the tarmac, only to returned with the now toy seized truck and handing it to Sam. “How’s your arm, Cap?”

“You’re about to find out,” Sam answered before calling out to Wanda. “On the count of three, push the fire out the roof.” Sam grabbed the shrinking device from Scott who made a sound of protest but before he could say anything Sam had taken off hovering directly above the warehouse he started counting ignoring Scott yelling at him. 

“Sam! Have you lost your mind?! She’s gonna hit you!”

“3,” Sam dropped the device and within a millisecond he tossed the truck through it, “2” he spun around grabbing his guns, shooting the back end of the tuck just as it collided with the roof, making the water pour out over the building like a sprinkler system, “1. Wanda NOW!” Sam ordered, and without a second’s hesitation she obeyed his command, and the fire was completely swallowed by the water, leaving his three teammates looking like drowned mice below. 

“That was your only plan huh, Bird?” Bucky grumbled, pushing his hair back and out of his face as Sam landed next to him with a grin. 

“What? You’d prefer to have been roasted instead, Tinman?” Sam teased, and Wanda shook her head, taking off, airlifting you with her out of the building, leaving Sam to give the sulking super soldier a lift. 

“Are you all okay?” Sam asked looking around before his eyes landed on you. You instantly looked down to your feet, mumbling. 

“I didn’t think it would explode.”

“Hey, it’s okay. That’s why we train,” Sam assured you, pulling his jacket from the truck he had parked near the warehouse earlier in the day. He wrapped it around your shoulders and smiled when you looked up at him with a surprised look in your eyes. 

“It’s just a lesson in never doing as Bucky says again,” Sam sassed, and you felt your face heat up as Bucky pointed out the obvious.

“Whatever you say, Cap. Where are our dry clothes, or are they just for your girl?” Bucky grinned as Sam shot him a glare, and Wanda giggled as she began pushing Scott and Bucky backward towards the compound. 

“Let’s give them a minute. And we need to dry off too,” she ordered Bucky and tapped Scott over the hand as he reached for his belt, no doubt hoping to linger around to spy for a bit. 

Sam mouthed a thank you to Wanda before turning back to face you, now smiling softly up at him. 

“Why do we need a moment alone Sam?” you asked, and Sam’s smile widened as he looked to your lips and back into your eyes. 

“Cause I have been putting something off for way too long now,” he replied, leaning down slowly, giving you time to step back if this wasn’t what you wanted. You didn’t, instead, you wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck, standing on your toes helping him close the gap before your lips met in your first kiss of the rest of your lives. 


End file.
